Like a Ray of Hope
by The Mushroom Fairy
Summary: This is a romantic story exploring the relationship between the prince and princess of Falena. It takes place just a few weeks before Suikoden V begins.
1. A Stroll Through Town

He ran a comb through his silvery hair, humming a made-up song to his reflection in the mirror over his bureau. He couldn't help but smile at the sounds of birds chirping and people laughing outside his open window. The sun shone brightly into the prince's chamber, giving the room a pleasant feeling of warmth. It was a beautiful afternoon.

Finally laying the comb aside, Prince Ismachi reached behind his head and carefully braided his longish hair, tying it neatly at the ends with a thin leather band. For the finishing touch he hooked a white, talon-like earring through his left ear. Taking just a moment to gaze outside at the bustling city below the stone walls of the palace, he knew it was going to be a wonderful day.

-------

Her leg twitched anxiously as her maid tried running a comb through her long, dark hair. "That hurts!" she cried, squirming in her chair, where she was seated before her vanity.

"Princess, I do apologize," the poor servant girl said, "but it's difficult to comb her Highness's hair when the princess is fidgeting in her seat!"

"Oh, just give it here!" Lymsleia grabbed the comb away from her maid, standing and leaning close to the mirror to make sure every hair was in place.

There was a gentle rap at the door.

The princess glared at her servant through the mirror's reflection. "Get that, will you? And tell whoever it is to go away." As the maid moved toward the door, she turned around quickly and added, "Unless it's him!"

The maid might have murmured something under her breath, but Lymsleia paid her no attention, focusing once more on her own appearance. She began to wonder now if she had selected the right dress, the right bow...

A girlish giggle behind her made her turn. "Miakis!" Lymsleia cried. "What's wrong? Does it look all right? Do I have it tied too tightly? Is my hair a mess?"

The princess's young bodyguard covered her mouth with her fingertips to suppress another laugh. "No, Princess! I promise, you look glamorous. I just found that look of concentration on your face a bit funny, is all. Are you ready?"

"I don't know. Am I?" The princess spun around slowly, showing off her pale blue gown. It clung to her small breasts and hips, then flared out toward the bottom in a cascading waterfall of pure silk. The sleeves were cut short and the neckline was wide, revealing the pale skin of her throat and leaving her slender arms bared. The sides of her hair were pulled behind her head and held by a puffy blue bow. "Too much?" she asked meekly, patting the bit of fluff.

Miakis couldn't help but laugh again. "Honestly, Princess, you worry far too much! The prince will think you're lovely, no matter what."

Her words seemed to appease the princess, whose countenance then settled into a peaceful glow. She smoothed her hand over her hair one last time, then picked up her parasol and led Miakis out of the room.

-------

Prince Ismachi was waiting for his sister just outside the palace. He had been happily chatting and joking with Georg, one of the Queen's Knights, and his own bodyguard, Lyon, when Lymsleia stepped out into the sunlight. Her appearance was so radiant that it caught everyone's eyes, and Ismachi's laughter melted away into a smile of pleasure. "Lym!" he grinned, taking a step towards her.

"Big brother!" she greeted him back, rushing forward, barely clutching her parasol.

"How ladylike!" Miakis mocked her playfully from behind.

Lymsleia skidded to a halt, a flustered look on her face. Swallowing, she curtsied gracefully to her older brother, holding her parasol elegantly to one side.

Ismachi returned Lymsleia's bow, shooting Miakis a look of irritation. He felt that sometimes she picked on the princess a little too much. But the young Queen's Knight just grinned back at him slyly, giving him an informal nod.

The princess raised herself up slowly, her eyes downcast as she said, "Good afternoon, Ismachi."

The prince stepped closer until he was standing right before her. Then, placing one hand on her nearly-bare shoulder, he gently lifted her chin with his other hand to look into her eyes for a moment before kissing her forehead tenderly. "Hi, Lym," he murmured quietly. The girl's eyes brightened at once. Smiling, Ismachi stepped back again and offered her his arm. "Well! Shall we?"

Lymsleia brightened at once, nodding happily and quickly taking her brother's arm, pressing close. "Lead the way!" she cried with glee.

Ismachi laughed happily, his guards parting the way with respectful bows as the royal pair passed by. Lyon and Miakis followed at a slight distance, ever vigilant of their regal charges. The Queendom of Falena had flourished in peace for some time now, but even if law had not required the prince and princess to always be guarded outside of the palace, the young Queen's Knights would hardly have left them go outside on their own. Miakis could be playful and teasing at times, but she actually took her duties quite seriously. Almost as seriously as Lyon, who never left Ismachi's side if it could be helped.

"I wish we could go outside by ourselves sometime," Lymsleia sighed softly, casting a quick glance back at their bodyguards, trailing behind them down the palace steps. "It's so unfair!"

Ismachi looked at the young knights bringing up the rear, giving a slight shrug. "I wasn't really paying them any mind. You're the one I'm giving all my attention to right now."

The princess glowed happily, smiling up at him as they passed through the castle gates to the city. "You're so sweet! But I just meant that I wish we had a little more privacy. Sometimes I feel like I have so much I want to tell you, but there's always someone watching." She cast the respectfully bowing townspeople around them suspicious looks.

Ismachi laughed quietly, nodding to passers-by who had stopped to watch the noble pair. "What could you possibly have to tell me that you wouldn't want any of them to hear?"

"Oh, nothing!" the princess nervously giggled with him. "It's just the thought, really!" She turned her head and peered through the window of an antique shop, feigning interest to hide her flushed cheeks, but she continued walking and kept her arm linked with her brother's.

"Well," Ismachi said very softly, leaning near enough that his cheek brushed her hair, "if it sounds that good to you, perhaps we could arrange something..."

"What's going on up there?" Miakis demanded, following the royal couple more closely. "Are you two sharing secrets?"

"It's none of your business!" Lymsleia said a little harshly, turning her head to glare at the knights. "Now be quiet! You're spoiling the mood." She opened her parasol almost violently, and used it to pointedly shield herself from more than the late afternoon sunlight.

Miakis grinned, elbowing Lyon's ribs. "Did you hear that? Ismachi must be saying something really romantic to her if she's getting _that_ crabby about our butting in!"

"Butting in? Speak for yourself!" Lyon replied irritably, rubbing her side. "And you should speak more respectfully of their Highnesses."

"Oh, I was only telling Lym how beautiful she looks today," Ismachi said casually, peeking around the rim of the parasol. "And that's no secret."

"Oh, Ismachi!" Lymsleia cried, flushing a darker shade of red. He smiled at her, and she leaned a little more heavily on his arm, forgetting insults and embarrassment for the moment.

Miakis winked at Lyon, who gave her a confused look, receiving an eye-roll in return.

For a while the small group was quiet, the guards beaten into submission and the royals happy to simply enjoy one another's company. Then they passed by a jewelry shop and Lymsleia actually tore herself from Ismachi to exclaim over something she saw in the window. "Can we--?" she started to ask, but he was already holding the door open for her.

"Princess Lymsleia, Prince Ismachi!" the jeweler greeted them with a regal bow. "What brings Their Royal Highnesses here today?"

"We're just looking around," Ismachi told him, his hands clasped behind his back as he followed Lymsleia to the display in the window. "You can go look, too," he told Lyon, who was on his heels.

"Oh. O-okay..." She reluctantly stopped where she stood and did not go after him, but she didn't follow Miakis to the counter, either.

The prince turned and gave her a look. "Relax," he said. "We're safe, as far as I can tell."

"Y-yes, Your Highness," Lyon stuttered, but Ismachi had already turned his back on her again and was attending the princess. She turned to Miakis for support, but the young girl only shrugged at her, a funny little smirk twisting on her lips. Lyon sighed.

Lymsleia was bent over the display sculpture of a woman's bust, her eyes wide with delight. "Isn't it beautiful?" she exclaimed to her brother, eyeing the statue's jeweled necklace. "And the stone matches my gown!"

"It would look beautiful on you," Ismachi replied. He turned immediately to the jeweler. "We'll take it."

"Oh, Ismachi!"

The prince turned to his younger sister, smiling. "And she'll wear it out, please."

"Yes, Sir! Yes, Your Highness!" The jeweler bowed graciously several times before even ringing up the purchase, and as the group left they could hear him clucking away at his assistant about how jealous his rivals would be when they heard that the royal family was shopping at _his _store.

"We should shop at every jewelry store in the city, just for a laugh!" Miakis giggled, watching as Ismachi pulled Lymsleia close and clasped the silver chain behind her neck.

"Why do that?" Lyon questioned her as the group stood on the sidewalk. "You'd just ruin everybody's day."

"Well, I thought it sounded like fun!" Miakis pouted.

"What _are_ those two gossiping about?" the princess sighed, releasing the hair she'd held back for Ismachi to put the necklace on her.

The prince ran his fingertips through Lymsleia's hair as he brushed it gently back over her shoulder. "Who cares, as long as they leave us alone?"

Lymsleia turned her full attention to Ismachi. "Thank you so much for buying it for me," she said happily, her dainty fingers brushing the pale blue stone of the necklace.

"It looks beautiful on you," he said softly, his eyes worshiping the necklace resting on her chest. "You're so beautiful, Lymsleia." He took her arm again and began leading her down the street.

"Ismachi..." She sighed dreamily, resting her head on his shoulder as they strolled. "I love being with you."

"I love you, too, Lym."

The princess's head rose from her brother's shoulder and she looked up at him. "Ismachi... What did you--"

"Hey, Ismachi!"

The group halted and turned simultaneously as a familiar voice called to the prince.

"Yo! Ismachi!" Kyle, another of the Queen's Knights, grinned eagerly as he jogged over to them. "What are you guys doin' in town?"

"Oh, Ismachi's just taking Lymsleia out for a little date," Miakis said innocently.

"W-WHAT!" Lymsleia screamed.

Miakis shrugged, even as Princess Lymsleia shouted at her and shook her small fists in rage.

"Kyle, you really ought to speak to their Highnesses with more respect, especially out in public like this," Lyon lectured.

Ignoring her sermon, Kyle blinked a little at Lymsleia, then turned to Ismachi. "I can see why you'd want to take a babe like your sister out on the town, but... why did you bring _those_ two chicks?"

"Ch-chicks!" Lyon stuttered.

Ismachi shrugged. "They're just doing their jobs."

"Ohh..." Kyle nodded. "I see. Then maybe I should call you 'Your Highness,' too, then, right?" He laughed.

"Are you mocking the prince!" Lyon cried.

"No," Kyle smirked. "I was actually about to tell him about this hot _chick_ I saw working at the rune shop." He turned to Ismachi. "Interested in going to take a peek?"

Ismachi's eyes widened. "Actually, I--"

"No, he's not!" Lymsleia shouted angrily at Kyle , finally letting Miakis off the hook. "He's spending time with _me_ today, not _you._ And besides, it's getting late, and dinner will be ready soon." She grabbed her brother's sleeve. "Come on, Ismachi! Let's go home!"

As she dragged the prince away, two flustered bodyguards in tow, Kyle stood on the street corner and laughed.


	2. Dinner Plans, and a Lot of Yelling

Lymsleia rushed up the palace steps and burst through the doors. "Mother!" she called, racing into the throne room. "Mother, we're home!"

Queen Arshtat was seated at her throne, laughing with her husband, Ferid. Her smile widened as her youngest child raced up the red carpet toward them. She stood, her arms outstretched to embrace her daughter.

"Mother!" Lymsleia sighed happily, folding her arms around her mother's slender waist at last.

Arshtat's long sleeves draped over the princess as she encircled her. "Hello, darling!" she laughed. "How was your walk?"

Lymsleia looked up at her mother happily. "It was such a beautiful day, Mother! And just look at what Ismachi bought for me!" She stepped back, lifting her head high so her mother could see her new necklace.

Arshtat reached out and lifted the blue stone, giving it a smiling appraisal. "How beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"That's what I told her," Ismachi agreed, approaching behind his sister.

"And he didn't mean the necklace," Miakis said under her breath to Lyon as they followed the prince to the throne.

"There's my boy!" Ferid said, reaching out to clap Ismachi on the back. "She probably nagged you until you gave in to her, didn't she?" he laughed.

"I did nothing of the kind!" Lymsleiaargued, stamping her foot. "Ismachi, tell them I didn't!"

"That's all right, dearest," Arshtat smiled. "We know how your big brother likes to indulge you.

"That's right," Ismachi agreed instantly.

"But Miakis was a major pain!" Lymsleia complained, glaring at her bodyguard. "Mother, can't Ismachi and I just go out alone together next time? Please?"

"No!" Arshtat took her daughter's face in her hands. "I trust Ismachi with you, darling, but I'm afraid that if word got out that the two of you were walking around alone that something dreadful might happen to you. I know how you like to run off on your own..."

Lymsleia shook free of her mother's hold. "I would never! I'll stay right with Ismachi. I promise!"

Arshtat appealed to her husband. "Ferid..."

Ferid hugged the princess. "Listen to your mother. Mothers always know best!" He leaned down to kiss Lymsleia's head. "Besides, why should you go all the way to town? You can play outside with Ismachi right here in the palace courtyard."

"Play!" Lymsleia screeched. "I'm not a child!" She pulled away from her father, folding her arms angrily.

"Now, _that_ wasn't childish!" Miakis giggled. Lymsleia glared at her, and Miakis stuck her tongue out at her, shocking Lyon.

"You're being rude to your father," Arshtat chided the princess. "That attitude ill befits a future queen of Falena."

"Mother," Ismachi intervened, "I don't think Lym meant--"

"Don't make excuses for her," Arshtat said a little more harshly. "You won't always be around to protect her, Ismachi."

The prince's brow furrowed. "Of course I will! Why wouldn't I be?"

"You shouldn't be giving your mother attitude, either, Ismachi," Ferid broke in. "Remember to whom you're speaking."

Ismachi stiffened noticeably. "Yes, Father."

Arshtat sighed softly. "Now why don't you all run along and get ready for dinner? Everyone should have plenty of time to cool their tempers so no one's appetite is spoiled."

"Yes, Mother," Ismachi said at once. He turned and strode away from the throne, heading upstairs without another word, but he cast Miakis a dirty look on his way out.

"I wonder what's gotten into him," Ferid mused.

"I'll go check!" Lyon said without delay, bowing to the royal family before hurrying after Ismachi.

-------

The prince was almost to his bedroom door when Lyon caught up. He cast a glance over his shoulder, and once he saw who it was following him, didn't bother closing the door when he went into his room. Lyon knocked on it anyway.

"...Can I come in, Prince?"

Ismachi shrugged, walking across the room and hopping up to perch on the high windowsill.

Lyon closed the door nearly all the way, leaving it open just a crack, then walked over to the prince. "Is... anything the matter, Prince Ismachi?"

"There's something the matter with this whole stupid situation," Ismachi grumbled.

"...Prince?"

"Lym's not a child!" he said vehemently. "Why does Miakis have to tease her like that? And why don't Mother and Father see her for the beautiful young woman she is?"

Lyon stared at the back of the prince's head. She'd always known Ismachi to be protective of Princess Lymsleia, but he sounded genuinely angry for some reason. "Prince," she said, trying to think of a way to put it gently, "Miakis was only joking around... She didn't mean to upset Ly-the princess. And your parents just want her to be safe."

Ismachi's head whipped in her direction. "So you don't think she's safe with me, either!" he snapped. "No one loves her the way I do. No one else would so readily lay his life down for her, and you don't think I should be the one to protect her?"

Lyon didn't know what to say. "Prince Ismachi..."

Ismachi shook his head, wincing as though he were in pain. "I'm sorry, Lyon," he said softly. "It's not your problem. I know you're just trying to make me feel better." He smiled weakly at her, hopping down from the ledge. "Thanks for listening to me gripe. You're a good friend, Lyon."

"...Prince Ismachi..."

"Nevermind what I said. I'm just blowing off steam." He walked toward her and put a hand on her back, gently guiding her to the door. "I'll see you at dinner, then," he smiled.

"Um, sure. Okay."

He held the door open, keeping his hand on her back until she was out in the hall, then he closed it behind her. He leaned back against the door, staring at the ceiling and giving a heavy sigh. Holy Sun Rune, what he wouldn't give for a little privacy! For him and Lym both.

Meanwhile, Lyon stood in the hallway staring at the closed door, her thoughts jumbled. It took her a moment to find her feet, then she finally retreated to her own room, not sure whether she felt flattered or defeated.

-------

"--practically _yelled_ at him, for crying out loud. And then--THEN!--Lyon had to run off after him like some lovesick dog. And--grrrr!"

"A _dog_?" Miakis gave a low whistle from where she sat on the princess's bed. "That was a little harsh, wasn't it?"

"Who's being harsh?" Lymsleia cried, halting her frenzied pacing for a moment. "Am I wrong?"

"Well, maybe Lyon does have a little crush..."

"What!" the princess screamed, storming toward her bodyguard. "This is all _your_ fault!"

Miakis's eyes went wide. "How is it _my_ fault!"

"You had to tease me all afternoon and upset me, then because of you Mother scolded me and Father scolded Ismachi, then Ismachi got all upset and Lyon had to--"

"Hey!" Miakis cried. "You left out the parts where you were being a crybaby and Ismachi started sassing your mom!"

"How--how _dare _you!" Lymsleia grabbed a nearby vase and prepared to throw it. But just then someone pounded on her door.

"Can't you hear I'm busy!" She raised her arm menacingly.

"Sorry, Lym," Ismachi called through the door. "I guess I'll just talk to you later."

Lymsleia gasped. "No--wait!" She dropped the vase and ran for the door in just her slip and chemise. "I'm coming, Ismachi!"

"Princess!" Miakis screeched. "Your clothes--!"

Lymsleia ignored her and threw the door open wide.

"Oh, my, my, my!" Miakis wailed, covering her face with her hands.

"Lym," Ismachi smiled, then he realized his sister had opened the door in her undergarments. He quickly pushed his way into the room, closing the door behind them. "What are you doing?" he blinked.

Miakis whimpered.

Lymsleia shot her a look. "I was getting ready for dinner! Is that a crime?"

Miakis peeked out at her from between her fingers, embarrassed for both of them.

"Of course not, but please don't open the door like that again, Lym," Ismachi pleaded. "Not with that lecher Kyle on the loose!"

"Oh. I didn't think about that." The princess toyed with her new necklace. "But I didn't want you to go!"

"Oh, Lym," Ismachi sighed. "I'd wait forever for you."

Miakis giggled, and the royal couple turned to look at her, having forgotten her presence for a moment. She looked off to the side, trying not to smile.

"Anyway," Ismachi said, turning his gaze back to his sister, "I wanted to talk to you for a minute. Alone," he added pointedly.

"With the princess half-dressed?" Miakis cried. "You've got to be joking! No way, buster."

Lymsleia made a grab for the vase on the floor near her bare feet, but Miakis kicked it away. "No you don't!"

Ismachi reached out and grabbed Lymsleia's arm before she could make another move. "Fine, then," he told Miakis. "Lym, I just wanted to ask you to wear something dark at dinner tonight."

"Something dark?" the princess blinked.

Ismachi stared into her eyes. "Just to match," he smiled charmingly, winning even Miakis over.

"Oh. All right," Lymsleia agreed.

"Good!" Ismachi smiled, moving toward the door. "I'll see you tonight, then, love."

"Yes..." she agreed dreamily. "Tonight..."

The prince gave her a lingering look before leaving.

"Hm," Miakis murmured from behind the swooning princess. "I think I'll wear something dark, too--just for fun." Her eyes squinted mischievously. "And we'll tell Lyon we're all wearing white!"


	3. An Evening of Convenient Disasters

Kyle was waiting for Ismachi in the hall when he stepped out of his room on his way to dinner.

"Ready?" the Knight asked, grinning from ear to ear.

Ismachi nodded, leading the way into the dining room. He looked quite regal, dressed like a true prince in a dark tailored dinner jacket. His hair fell loose from its usual braid, and a thin silver crown rested lightly on his head.

"Why are you all dressed up?" Kyle inquired as they walked down the hall together.

"Why not?" Ismachi shrugged, a little smile twitching on the corner of his mouth.

Kyle laughed, patting the prince on the back. "I knew it," was all he said. Ismachi didn't respond.

In the dining room, Kyle bowed to the queen and king before he took his seat at the table, and Ismachi gave a somewhat formal nod in their direction, taking his mother's hand and placing a quick kiss on it before finding a seat next to her.

Georg and another Queen's Knight, Galleon, entered the dining room together, bowing to Their Majesties before being seated on Ferid's side of the table, leaving one chair between them and the Commander, in which the princess would be sitting. Shortly thereafter Lyon came downstairs, wearing a simple black dress, her hair drawn back into a short ponytail at her neck. Ismachi smiled at her and suddenly she felt self-conscious as she took her seat on the other side of the prince. She stared down at the table and waited patiently with her hands folded in her lap.

Just a moment later Miakis came bounding into the room, the heels of her dressy sandals clicking on the floor. The skirt of her shin-length white dinner dress swirled around her legs as she scampered toward the table. She plopped down next to Lyon, resting her elbow on the table. She immediately began drumming her fingers, eyeing the wine bottle in the center of the table.

"What are you doing?" Lyon hissed at her. "Cut it out!"

Miakis turned to her, oblivious. "Huh?"

Lyon was afraid of making a scene, but she was spared the agony when another pair of Knights, this time Alenia and Zahhak, made their way, formally in step, into the dining room. The two newcomers fell to their knees before the Queen and Commander, rising only when Ferid begged them to cease the unnecessary display. They were known for always being terribly particular about formalities, but their routine had been getting even more meticulous as the Sacred Games drew nearer. However, as that wasn't a suitable topic for dinner discussion, Ferid just waved them to their chairs with a sigh, Alenia next to Georg, and Zahhak beside Miakis.

The sound of a voice impatiently clearing caused all eyes to turn suddenly toward the staircase, where Lymsleia stood awaiting their appraisals. The girl held her small chin high, the silver circlet on her head glinting in the soft candlelight that illuminated the stairs. Wearing a sleeveless black evening dress, the bejeweled princess gracefully descended the steps toward the dining table, her dainty ears dangling with sapphires.

Ismachi rose at once from his seat--captivated, frozen in place by the princess's beauty. She held his gaze as she made her way to the table, and they bowed gently to one another before she took her seat across the table from him. She flashed Miakis a quick smirk before giving her brother a dazzling smile. Her bodyguard sighed a little to herself; as punishment for wanting to play a cruel trick on Lyon, the princess had made her alone dress in white.

"Goodness! Everyone looks so lovely this evening," Arshtat commented.

Ferid laughed in agreement. "What's the occasion?"

Ismachi just smiled at Lym, who really had no answer.

Miakis giggled. "You're right, Your Majesty! We should break out the fine silver!" She was joking, of course; the royal family always used fine china and silver for their meals.

"Never mind that," Galleon bellowed. "Where's the meat?!"

Everyone laughed.

"Send in the food!" Ferid called to the servants waiting next to the kitchen doors.

"Aren't you all forgetting someone?" a new voice rose over the dinner party. Heads turned to where a tall woman waited at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh, Sialeeds!" Arshtat smiled.

The queen's younger sister placed her hands on her hips. "I'm surprised someone remembered my name," she said. She turned her gaze to her young niece. "Especially with an entrance like _that_." Crossing her arms, she sauntered to the foot of the table, the long slit in her gown exposing most of her thigh. "We certainly wouldn't mistake who the princess is around _here_."

Lymsleia smiled uncertainly at her aunt, and Arshtat laughed a little nervously. "I wondered if you'd sleep right through dinner," the queen said. "You do enjoy taking naps in the late afternoon..."

"When have you ever known me to skip a meal?" Sialeeds scoffed. She fell into her chair and brushed her blonde hair out of her eyes. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you didn't care."

"Why don't I uncork the wine?" Georg interrupted, to everyone's relief.

"Wait a moment there, Georg," Ferid said, raising his hand. "Let me send for something a little more appropriate, considering the occasion." Raising his eyebrows at the group, he added under his breath, "Whatever it is..." As the servants brought in covered trays, the Commander ordered something special for the dinner wine, and with dismay Miakis watched the previous bottle being taken away untouched.

Before long everyone had relaxed and was enjoying dinner as always. But there was some unspoken excitement lingering in the air that everyone could feel, but no one could quite identify...

At last, Galleon set his fork down on his plate and wiped his mouth with a cloth napkin. "Delicious, as usual!" he proclaimed, rubbing his stomach with satisfaction.

"Who's up for a game of cards?" Georg asked, looking around the table.

"Sounds like fun," Ferid smiled, standing. "Arshtat?"

The queen let out a laugh, taking her husband's hand and joining him. "You know I'm not very good at games, Ferid. But I'll be more than happy to watch."

"Great!" Georg rubbed his hands together eagerly. "Who else is coming?"

"Why not?" Galleon decided.

"Count me in!" Kyle grinned. "Ismachi?"

The prince shook his head. "No, thank you," he replied to Kyle, but his eyes were on his sister, relaying a secret message.

Kyle looked around the table, desperate to find another player to complete the group. "...Zahhak?"

"I don't play games," the knight said shortly.

"I'll join in," Alenia said, to everyone's surprise. She looked around at their startled faces with confusion. "What?"

Kyle laughed, leading the way into the parlor. The players trailed after him leisurely, Georg laughing at Alenia as she scowled and demanded to know what they had all be gawking at.

As the room cleared out, Miakis suddenly let out a hiccup, still sipping wine from her glass. She giggled. Zahhak made some sound of disgust, and turned and walked briskly out of the dining room, leaving the prince and princess alone with their bodyguards.

Lyon turned to Ismachi. "Prince, would you like to rest now? I can walk you back to your room."

Before Ismachi could respond, Miakis let out a laugh, quite unprovoked. They all turned to stare at her. Smiling, she tried to get out of her chair and stumbled, laughing even as she clung to the tablecloth. Lyon sighed, then hurried around the table to catch the girl before she fell or made a bigger fool of herself than she had already. She turned to the prince apologetically. "I'm sorry, Prince Ismachi! I think I should help her upstairs. Is it all right with you?"

"Of course," Ismachi agreed quickly. "Please help her, Lyon."

Lyon grabbed hold of one of Miakis's arms and threw it around her neck, half-carrying the girl out of the room. "Excuse me, then. I'm sorry, Princess. At least she won't give you any more trouble tonight!"

And then they were alone, save for the servants moving around the table, clearing away the dishes and leftovers.

Ismachi gave the princess a tender look, and Lymsleia flushed from across the table, but returned his smile. He stood and went to her, offering her his arm. She took it gracefully, standing and following his lead. He walked her out of the room, glancing around. "Looks like the coast is clear," he whispered with a dangerous smile. "Shall we?"

Lym blinked at him. "Shall we what?"

"Escape."

Her eyes went wide, and she gaped at him. "Seriously? Oh, can we, Ismachi?"

He grinned. "Want to?"

"Oh, yes!"

"Then let's go." He took her hand and pulled her hurriedly down the hall, rounding a corner and looking back again before stopping next to a window. He pried it open silently, then glanced once more down the corridor before hoisting himself onto the ledge.

"Ismachi!" Lymsleia gasped. "Through the window?"

The prince dropped down over the other side, his feet landing on the soft grass below. He turned back to the window, reaching inside for her. "Can you think of an easier way to get past the guards?"

"N-no, but..." She wasn't protesting, but climbing up onto the ledge, biting her lower lip.

"...Don't you trust me, Lym? Don't you feel safe with me at all?" Ismachi had his arms around her waist and was looking up into her eyes with something akin to pain.

Lymsleia felt her chest tighten. "More than with anyone else." She looked down at him, her hands moving to grasp his shoulders. "I mean, of course I trust you. Help me down!"


End file.
